A Hetalian Christmas Carol
by Bri Nara
Summary: Arthur was a bitter rich man who didn't like the holiday season. What happens when he's visited by three ghosts on Christmas Eve? Parody of 'A Christmas Carol'. Rating for language that will probably slip in.
1. The Scrooge's Bank

**United States of Hetalia Productions**

_This is my prese__nt to my peoples~. ^_^ You've all been good, so you get a parody fic~._

_England: Why they hell do I have to be...? Bri does not own Hetalia nor A Christmas Carol._

* * *

><p>One upon a time in London, there was a man. A greedy, selfish, filthy-stinking-rich young man.<p>

And his name was Scrooge- I mean, Arthur Kirkland.

It was Christmas Eve and only Arthur's workers were actually working that day. They all sent death-glares into the back of the rich Englishman as he walked through the door. He glared back and waved his hand.

"You're all dismissed. Go home."

They all rushed out of there faster than you can say 'Merry Christmas, Mr. Humbug'. Except for Yao. Yao still had work to do.

Suddenly a young man slammed the door open and strolled up to the surprised Englishman.

"Merry Christmas, Artie!"

Alfred Jones. Arthur's half-brother. His wheat-colored hair had snowflakes in it and his blue eyes sparkled in a way that clearly said 'I FREAKIN' LOVE CHRISTMAS, MAN! XD'

Arthur glared at him and went back to counting his money. "Christmas? Humbug."

Alfred looked like he'd been slapped across the face. "You can't be serious!"

"I _am _serious. What reason do you have to be merry? You're poor enough."

Alfred pouted. "What reason do _you _have to be so grouchy? You're rich enough."

Arthur glared at him, because he didn't have anything to snark back. "Humbug."

"Don't be grouchy, Uncle Artie!"

"What else could I be when I'm surrounded by bloody idiots?" Arthur rolled his eyes. "'Merry Christmas'. Nothing but a time to waste money on idiotic presents and for everyone to stop important work. If I had it my way, everyone would get their arses back in here and work."

"Artie!"

"Stop calling me that! It's Arthur! I'll keep Christmas my way, and you keep it yours."

"But you don't keep it _any _way!"

"And what good has Christmas ever done for you, Alfred?" Arthur asked as he crossed his arms.

"Dude, it's not about what it does for you! It's about family! It's about giving! And it's about hot chocolate by the fireplace! Christmas is the only time when people lighten up. Even though Christmas never gave me money, I say it's awesome. So 'Christmas for the win!'"

Yao started clapping until Arthur gave him a death-glare.

"Keep clapping, Yao. Then you'll be able to go home for Christmas."

Yao sweatdropped. As he went back to working he mumbled "I don't even celebrate Christmas, aru. I was just amazed that Alfred made such a nice speech, aru... Maybe give me a break."

Arthur turned his attention back to Alfred. "Impressive answer. It's a wonder why you didn't go into politics."

The younger just shook his head. "Artie. Come have dinner with the rest of your family for once."

"I'd rather dine with the devil. Then again, Scot _is _the devil-"

"Artie!"

"I'm just saying the truth. If I come over it would be a disaster. Peter would start a food fight, Michelle would yell. Scot would drink all the whiskey-"

"Why can't you be nice for once?"

Arthur rolled his eyes again and went back to counting his money. "You're wasting my time, Alfred. Good afternoon."

Alfred walked to the door with a pout on his face. "I'm sorry you're such a Scrooge. Merry Christmas."

"_Good afternoon._" Arthur said in a way that said 'Get out of my bank already, git!'

Alfred waved to Yao. "Merry Christmas, Yao!"

The Chinese man sighed. "I don't celebrate... Just, merry Christmas, aru."

The second Alfred left, a group of three carolers came in.

_Joy_. Just bloody _wonderful_.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly~" the brunette sang.

"Fa-la-la-la-la~ la-la-la-la~!" the blonde with glasses sang.

"It's, like, the season to be jolly~" the other blonde sang.

"Fa-la-la-la-la~ la-la-la-LAAAA~!" the one with glasses finished with his revolutionary voice.

Arthur facepalmed, then scowled at the three carolers. "Will you _please _just tell me what you want and get out?"

The brunette spoke up with a warm smile on his face. "This place is called 'Kirkland and Bonnefoy', I believe. Do I have the pleasure of addressing Mr. Kirkland or Mr. Bonnefoy?"

"Mr. Bonnefoy is dead. He's been dead for exactly seven years now..." Arthur said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Well, that's, like, one way to kill the mood. Hopefully this guy's the nice one."

"Feliks!" the brunette scolded before turning back to the Englishman. "As you know, this is a festive time of year, so it would be kind of you to-"

"-Donate some money so that poor kids can have, like, food, blankets, and ponies for Christmas."

"Please! Feliks!"

"Please, sir." The bespectacled blonde said. "They need food and shelter."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Are there no prisons?"

"There are, like, plenty of prisons."

"And the workhouses? Are they still in operation?"

"They are," the brunette responded.

"Sadly," added the man with glasses.

"Please, sir. We're trying to raise money so that poor families can have food, and water, and warmth for Christmas."

The man with glasses pulled out a pen and paper. "What should I put you down for?"

"Nothing." Arthur deadpanned.

"You, like, want to be a secret Santa?"

"No. I want to be left _alone_. They can go to the places I've mentioned. Or just go ahead and decrease the surplus population."

Feliks glared at Arthur. "Meanie." Then he looked at the brunette with a pout on his face. "Toris, he's, like, totally a meanie! Worse than the Grinch!"

"Surely you'd want to help, sir!" the man with glasses said.

"It's none of my concern. I already have my own troubles to deal with without having to worry about others. Good afternoon!"

With a sad look on his face, Toris said "Eduard. Feliks. Let's go."

Arthur could faintly hear a 'Toris! Let's, like, forget about the Scrooge and go watch Home Alone 2 again, 'kay?' He sighed and went back to counting his money.

Can you tell he likes counting money? The bank was just a hobby.

Yao finished his work and put on his coat.

"Goodbye, sir, aru."

"I assume you'll want the day off tomorrow?"

"Yes, aru. I want to spend time with my family."

"Holidays... they're never convenient." Arthur got up to lock up the bank.

Yao sighed as he got out the door. "I wish someone would teach you a lesson already, aru."

**Here's this year's special~. Second time doing a parody of this story, so I (hopefully) know which characters fit which role~.**

**Alfred: Review! :D**


	2. Chains of a Friend

_Here's the second chappie of your Christmas special. ^_^ I assure you, this WILL be finished on time. IT WIIIIIIIIIIILL!_ _(*Determined face*)_

_France: Bri does not own Hetalia nor this story. By the way, WHY DO I HAVE TO BE MARLEY? DX I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!_

_Me: DX IT WAS EITHER YOU OR AMERICA! AND YOU FIT THE BILL MORE!_

* * *

><p>Arthur was storming home. The air was cold, there was snow on the ground, last-minute shoppers running around, angry-house-wives asking where their kid's present was.<p>

The perfect little scene for a postcard if it weren't for the scowling man in the middle.

He walked up to the door of his home and pulled out the big iron key. He was about to unlock the door when he saw the knocker.

Instead of the old bronze knocker he was used to, it was the face.

The face of Francis Bonnefoy. His late business partner.

Arthur let out a (manly!) shriek and fell on his ass. He looked up at the knocker again. But Francis was gone.

"Are you alright, sir?"

Arthur looked at the shivering boy with short blonde hair behind him.

"I'm fine. I thought I saw a... an insect."

Arthur hurriedly got into the house while the Latvian boy just wondered what just happened.

Arthur sighed heavily against the door. "It was nothing. I'm just... tired."

_"...Arthur..."_

Arthur's eyes widened and he looked around for the source of the voice. Nothing.

"I must be _really _tired."

Arthur changed into his night clothes and lit a candle. It was dark in his house. And cold. However, Arthur could manage.

Arthur started reading until the bells started ringing.

As soon the bells started ringing, they stopped. Instead of bells, Arthur heard clanking.

It was a horrible noise. Clanking like heavy and rusty chains.

And it was coming from his wine cellar.

Arthur's candle went out and the cellar's door got thrown open.

... Nothing.

"Phew... Nothing there."

"Boo."

Arthur jumped out of his chair and screamed like a little girl. He turned around to face the person who scared the crap out of him.

It was a pale figure. It was a man with wavy locks of hair framing his face. He had expensive looking clothes, like a waistcoat and tall boots. He had heavy chains clasped around his neck, his wrists, and his ankles. His chin had stubble on it. The pale man's eyes were cerulean blue. Once so full of life, now just a pale shadow of what they were.

The ghost had an amused look his face as he saw Arthur jump back. He offered a brotherly smile and extended a hand.

"It's been a while. Bonsoir, mon copain."

"WHA-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?"

The ghost tilted his head to the side with the smile still in place. "Now, Arthur... is that any way to greet your old friend?"

Arthur's eyes were so wide, he was scared they might fall out. He backed away from the ghost.

"W-What do you want with me?"

"Beaucoup. Much."

"Who are you?"

There was no doubt in his mind who this was. But he simply could not bring himself to believe it.

The ghost shook his head. "Uh-uh, Arthur. Ask me who I _was_."

"Then who _were _you?"

"C'est moi. In life, your business partner. Francis Bonnefoy."

Arthur would not believe it. He _could _no believe it. That _couldn't _be Francis. But the way the man held himself. The French accent. Those eyes...

"Hello? Arthur? The shock of seeing a ghost should have worn off 3 minutes ago."

Arthur snapped out of it and sunk back into his chair. "Bloody hell... Why don't you sit down, Francis? _Can _you sit down?"

"I can." But he just continued standing there.

"..."

"..."

"Just sit down already, Frog!"

The ghost's smile faded. "But you don't believe in me, Arthur."

"You're right. I don't."

"Why do you doubt your senses, mon ami? You can see me. And you can hear me."

"I... I probably had some bad beef... O-Or someone spiked my tea with rum and I'm drunk... O-Or perhaps I'm dreaming-"

Suddenly, Francis let out a yell. It was a ghastly wail that made Arthur cover his ears. Francis grabbed hold of the chain around his neck, as if that was the source of his pain. The clanking was almost as bad as the wailing. By the time he stopped, Francis looked exhausted.

"Are... are you alright, Francis?"

"Oui... it's just the afterlife is cruel to those like me... So, do you believe in me or not?"

"I do. I must. But why are there ghosts in the first place? Why did you come to me, Francis?"

Francis sighed. "If you do not go far and wide in life, you must do it in the afterlife... Doomed to wander..." Francis passed his hand through Arthur's heart, which thoroughly freaked the Englishman out. "To witness what you cannot share, but could have shared in life..."

Francis let out a pained yelp and grabbed the chain around his neck again.

Arthur started trembling. He hated seeing Francis hurt like that. Even if the man _was _a ghost.

"Why do you have those chains?" Arthur asked. "You look like even more of a slave to fashion," he added to try and lighten the creepy-ass mood.

"Glad to see you still have that oh so good humor of yours." He held up his wrist and let the chain dangle above the floor. "I made these in life. Link by link. Yard by yard." Francis smirked. "Do you find it strange, Arthur?" The Englishman trembled more and more. "I can see your chain, Arthur. It was as long as mine 7 years ago. It's grown much long since then. Shame."

Arthur looked around, as if expecting a chain several meters long to appear. But he saw nothing.

"Relax, Arthur. You won't see it yet." Francis glanced at the clock. "I have to go soon."

Arthur's eyes widened. "What? No! You can't!"

"I must! At this time of year, it hurts the most and I have a _lot _of walking to do!"

"But why did you come here?"

"I came here tonight to _wa__rn _you. You have yet a chance and hope of escaping... this." He held up a chain.

"Thank you! I'm sorry for all those times I called you a frog!"

"You'll be haunted by ghosts three times tonight."

"I take it back. You're still a frog. =_= Is that the only option?"

"Oui."

"I'd rather not."

"Unless you want these chains, you have to. Expect the first visit tomorrow when the bell tolls one."

"Can't I just take them all at once and have it over with?" Arthur groaned.

Francis shook his head. "The second will come the same hour the next night."

"Honestly, Francis! _You _my be dead, but there's this thing I need called 'sleep'!"

"The last will come at the same hour the next night. Remember this, Arthur. Remember _me_." The window slammed open and the window blew in. "Adieu." The French ghost faded away with a smile on his face.

"Francis! Wait!" Arthur ran to the window and stuck his head out. "Francis!"

He froze as he heard a noise echo throughout the city.

_DONG. DONG. DONG. DONG._

The sound of the bell tolling one.

**Virtual cookie to whoever can guess who I cast as the Ghost of Christmas Past~! :D**

**Francis: Review~!**


	3. Ghost of Christmas Pasta

_Here's the next scene~! I don't own Hetalia nor the Christmas Carol. If I did, the ghost of Charles Dickens would be haunting my ass right now and Hima would be sad that I took his idea. D:_

_btw, in full honesty, I'm not sure if the script I'm using is the original. This story's been adapted and rewritten and parodied sooo many times~! D: But, thanks for reminding me of that little detail, Kayzz. ^_^_

* * *

><p><em>DONG. DONG. DONG. DONG.<em>

The bell tolled one.

Arthur scrambled to his bed and closed the curtains.

No. He wasn't ready for another ghost yet! Maybe if he just hid under the blankets it'll just go away...

If Arthur was actually looking up, he would see a small glowing figure floating outside his curtains.

"Mr. Kirkland~! Time to get up~!" said a high and childish voice.

Arthur groaned. "You won't go away, will you?"

"Nope!"

Arthur pulled back the curtain at straight at the first ghost.

It was just a kid. A floating, glowing, white-robed, gender-neutral-chibi-thing with a haircurl.

"Are you one of the ghosts who has come to visit me?"

"Si!"

"Who and what are you?"

"Ve~! I am the Ghost of Christmas Past~!"

"Long past?"

The ghost pointed at him. "_Your _past."

"A-And what are _you _doing here?"

"Your welfare." Arthur started freaking out again. "I-I mean your reclamation! Si! Let's go with that!" The ghost grabbed Arthur's arm and led him to the window. "Let'sa go!"

Arthur just gave him a blank look. "I can't _fly_."

"You can fly as long as I'm here~!"

As soon as Arthur got out of the window, the city started fading. In its place was a small town. A town covered in a thin layer of snow, with boys running around. A town with a bridge and a river. A town that made Arthur gasp in shock.

"I-I was raised here!" Right before Arthur was about to call out to his old friends, the ghost stopped him.

"Ve~, they can't see us. They're just shadows."

Arthur looked around with a wide smile on his face. "There! Lukas and his brother! We used to try and cast spells together. And there's Lars and his sister, Bella! Them with their tulips..."

"Do you miss it?"

Arthur blushed furiously and crossed his arms. "O-Of course I don't! Idiot!"

Tsundereee...

"Let's go to some other time then."

The town faded too. Instead, it was a store. Behind the counter was a German man with a stern look on his face.

"Is that...? Oh my _god_, it's Ludwig."

Ludwig looked up from his work. "Arthur. Vlad. You're late."

Right on cue, a younger version of Arthur and his fellow-apprentice ran into the room.

"I'll forgive you two for today. It _is _Christmas."

Ludwig got up and led them across town. He opened up the door to a building, and suddenly the three were blasted with music from inside.

There was music and dancing inside. The room was decorated with holly, and Christmas lights, mistletoe, and every Christmas decoration imaginable. There was a feast at the table. The people dancing were happy, and laughing, and healthy, and having the time of their lives.

"Have fun." Ludwig said as he left his apprentices.

Younger-Arthur was left alone for about 5 minutes before someone passed him. It was a girl with long silver hair. She had light colored eyes and a tiny scar on her left cheek. She moved with the grace of a dancer as she passed him.

Younger-Arthur immediately scrabbled after her. "W-Will you dance with me?"

The girl raised an eyebrow before she smirked. "Alright. Just be sure to keep up."

As Arthur's younger version and the girl started dancing, the ghost started talking. "Ah, Maria. Ludwig's sister. Wasn't she the girl you liked?"

"Yes... a long time ago..."

"Oh! Ve! I'm running out of time!"

The scene faded again. They were in a park covered in snow. Maria was standing in front of a Younger-Arthur with a serious look on her face.

"Arthur. It's over. There's someone else."

"But who?"

"Someone awesomer than you."

"But I'm making money for you. For _us_!"

"You're not getting rich for us. You're getting rich just to get rich. Am I right?"

"Even if I grow older and grow smarter, my feelings won't change for you."

"But mine will." Maria turned away from the Englishman. "Have a nice life."

Arthur was crying. Both of them.

"I've seen enough. Take me home."

"Oops. I forgot his love-life sucks," the ghost said to himself. "I'm afraid I can't do that. The script says you have to see one more."

The scene faded once again. Maria was at a dinner table with man. Her husband. He was a stern-looking brunette with glasses.

"I saw an old friend of yours today."

"Who?"

"Guess."

Maria thought for a sec. "...Don't tell me it was _Arthur_!" she laughed.

"Yes. I was walking by his bank and I saw him still in there. Working. And I heard that Mr. Bonnefoy was ill. Poor man."

"That is _enough_!" Arthur snapped. "Take me home."

The little chibi-ghost started crying. "Ve! Don't get mad! This stuff already happened!"

"Just take me home."

The scene faded. Arthur was in his own room again. The ghost floated back towards the window.

"Ve! Arrivederci!" the little ghost said. "And Merry Christmas!" He faded away.

Arthur was dead-tired. He was about to rest his head on the pillow when-

_DONG. DONG. DONG. DONG._

The clock struck one. Again.

**Me: Here's your chapter! A lot of you were close. ^^" But had Italy in the wrong place. I'll let you guess for Present-Ghost, though. Hint: I split the role, so two nations are doing it.**

**Chibitalia: Review~!**


	4. Ghosts of Christmas Present

_Here is the next scene of this holiday tale parody. __I don't own anything, blah blah blah. Merry Christmas!_

* * *

><p><em>DONG. DONG. DONG. DONG.<em>

'It can't be one o' clock already!' Arthur thought. 'I just got back!'

Arthur waited on his bed for the next ghost to come.

And waited. And waited. And waited...

"Where the hell are they?"

Arthur was about to go downstairs, call for Francis, and ask him for a more punctual ghost. However, when he opened the door, Arthur was face to face with a blue-eyed giant.

"..."

"...H'llo."

SLAM.

Arthur started trembling. That ghost was scary!

Arthur could hear a more boyish voice talking outside his door along with the giant's.

"Aw! You scared him away, Berwald!"

"S'rry."

"It's fine. Just let me try to talk to him." Suddenly a head went through Arthur's door. "Hi!"

Arthur jumped back. This ghost was the opposite of the giant Arthur had seen. He had a boyish face, wide violet eyes, he wore a wreath on his head, and seemed to have a much cheerier air around him. But that did not stop Arthur from being surprised at the random ghost head through his door.

"I'm Tino and the man outside is Berwald We're the Ghosts of Christmas Present!" When he got no respond, his smile faded a bit. "Um... Come on, get to know us better. We don't bite."

"Y-Yes, but... I'd prefer to talk to the rest of you."

"Oh! Sorry!" Tino walked completely through the door. Tino had on a green robe with white fur around the edges. He also had, Arthur sadly noted, a chain around his left wrist that led out the door.

Arthur sighed. "What do you want?"

Tino smiled. "Berwald and I were just going to show you around town! Come on!" He walked back through the door.

When Arthur got out of his room, he got yet another shock. His house was completely decorated in Christmas stuff. There was holly, wreaths, lights, and ivy all over the walls. On the table was a feast fit for a king. And there was a huge Christmas tree in the middle of the living room.

"What on Earth have you done to my house?"

"D'cor'ted it." The giant, Berwald, seemed to have the same outfit Tino was wearing. Arthur could see that the chain attached to Tino's wrist was also attached to Berwald's.

Tino sweatdropped. "Yeah... We got bored when we were waiting for you to come out so we decorated. Shall we go?"

"Yes."

Berwald extended a hand. "Gr'b m' r'be."

"...What?"

"Gr'b m' r'be."

"Just grab his robe, Arthur."

Arthur reluctantly did as he was told. Suddenly he was outside a small house.

"Where are we?"

"Look 'ns'de."

Arthur looked inside. The house was full of children and teenagers. There was a teenage boy with a haircurl jumping around. There was a boy with a stuffed elephant talking with a girl with a ponytail. A teenaged girl with long brown hair was trying to calm down the boy with the haircurl.

"Yong Soo! Calm down!"

"But I can't wait for Aniki to get home, da-ze!"

The boy with thick eyebrows sighed. "Listen to Mei, Yong Soo."

"No!"

Arthur looked at the two ghosts. "Who are they?"

"Yao's siblings," they responded.

Arthur looked back into the house. "I knew Yao had siblings, but this is ridiculous."

"We're home, aru."

Then Yao entered the house. Yong Soo ran over and glomped him. While Yao was prying him off, yet another boy entered the house.

This boy was frail-looking. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was carrying a walking stick and he had bags under his eyes. Despite this, he smiling pleasantly.

"We're home."

Mei walked over to the frail boy and put a hand to his head. "How are you feeling, Kiku?"

"I'm fine. Better than usual, in fa-" he got cut off by a small fit of coughs.

"Will Kiku be alright?" Arthur asked the ghosts.

"Um... we're the Ghosts of Christmas _Present._" Tino said.

"Hn. If h' doesn't g't a g'd d'ct'r..."

Yao brought out the dinner. Chicken and fried rice.

"Yay!"

"Now, let's thank Mr. Kirkland for this dinner, aru."

There was confusion among the younger siblings.

"I thought he was mean."

"Yes, he is, aru. But he was the only one willing to hire me, so technically, he gave us the dinner."

The boy with thick eyebrows sighed. "I wish Mr. Kirkland were here so I could give him a piece of my mind."

"Lee! I know he doesn't pay much but it's still _something, _aru!"

Kiku held up a cup. "To Mr. Kirkland, who lets us eat."

The other siblings reluctantly copied Kiku.

The scene faded. Instead, they were in front of Alfred's house. Inside was all of Arthur's siblings.

"Hahaha!" Alfred laughed. "Dude, this party is awesome."

"Such a pity Arthur couldn't be here..." Matthew said.

"Arthur is _never _here!"

"That jerk!"

"Peter. He's your big brother. Don't call him a jerk."

"But he _is _a brat."

"Scot!"

Arthur watched his family until they played charades. It's was Scot's turn. He just sat there with a scowl on his face as he drank imaginary tea.

"It's Artie!"

Arthur smirked. "Gits."

"W'nt t' go h'me?"

"Sure."

They didn't transport home, they walked instead. Arthur saw the unfortunate people on the streets on Christmas Eve. Then he noticed something about the ghosts he was walking with.

"What was that under your robe?"

Tino and Berwald gave each other worried looks. "What?"

"That thing under your robes."

Berwald sighed. Suddenly there were two little boys. One of them was a red-head and he had a red mark on his cheek. The other had white hair in braids. They looked dull, sick, and sad.

"Are they yours?"

"T'no's m' w'fe. B't no."

Tino blushed. "I wish you would stop telling people that, Berwald!"

"Then who are they?"

"Children of Man." Tino put a hand on the red-head. "Ignorance." He put a hand on the boy with braids. "And Want. They're dangerous. Especially Ignorance."

Arthur looked at them sadly. "Don't they have homes?"

Berwald frowned at Arthur. "'Are th're no pr'sons? Are th're no w'rkhouses?"

Arthur flinched at the words. Had he _really _sounded like that once?

"We're here." Tino waved. "Goodbye, Arthur."

The four ghosts faded away.

Arthur got inside and locked the door.

_DONG. DONG. DONG. DONG._

Once again, the clock struck one.

**Ok, the story's almost over. (Should be easy to guess who Ghost of Christmas Future is.) Once again, I was rushed. See ya!  
><strong>

**Finland: Review!**


	5. Ghost of Christmas Endings

_Hi peoples~! It's over. __I own nothing. By the way, to the people who actually guessed:_ _You're correct._

* * *

><p><em>DONG. DONG. DONG. DONG.<br>_

A heavy fog appeared and the temperature dropped. Out of the fog, a figure in a black cloak appeared. Arthur could see their face.

"A-Are you the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come?"

No response.

"You're going to show me what's going to happen if things continue like this."

No response.

"Y-You're scary as hell... But you are also a guest. I'll try my best to be p-polite... Won't you speak to me?"

No response.

"Um... Lead the way."

The room faded once again. They were in the middle of London. There were business men chattering. When the ghost pointed at a group of businessmen, Arthur listened in on them.

"No, I don't know much about it, either way," the big man with the cigar said. "I only know he's dead."

"When did he die?" the Spanish man asked.

"Last night, I think."

The Italian man scoffed. "What the hell happened? I thought he'd _never _die!"

The man with the cigar shrugged. "Hell if I know."

"What did he do with his money?"

"I don't know. Left it to his company, probably. Because I know I didn't get it."

The three men laughed.

"It probably going to be the _cheapest. Funeral. Ever._"

The Spanish man tilted his head to the side. "Por que?"

"No one would come... Hey, what if we volunteer for it?"

"I don't mind going if a lunch is provided."

They all laughed again.

"I might as well set it up. I may not have been the guy's friend, but I doubt anyone else would."

The men walked off. It left Arthur full of pity and confusion.

"Who were they talking about?"

No response.

Arthur blinked. Suddenly he was in a graveyard.

"Why are-"

The figure pointed over to two people crying over a grave. Arthur examined them and the color drained from his face. It was Yao and his sister, Mei. Mei was sobbing into Yao's shoulder.

"No..." Arthur said. "No... Not Kiku..."

"He's not the only one, da?"

The ghost spun Arthur around to another grave. The name 'Arthur Kirkland' was carved into the stone.

"No... No!"

"Da." The ghost's hood fell off. The pale-haired man grinned. "This is what happens to those like you."

"I'm not like that anymore! I've changed! Honestly! Why would you show me this if I'm beyond hope?"

The ghost's grin faded a bit.

"I can promise you, I will change this. This _will not _be my future! I learned my lesson!"

The ghost smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear."

Smoke swirled around them both.

...

Arthur looked around. He was in his house again. No ghosts, no decorations, nothing strange. Just his house.

"I'm back..." Arthur let out a laugh. "I'm back! Thank you, Francis! I've learned my lesson! Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year!"

Arthur ran to the window and opened it wide. The sunlight washed over him, and it felt great.

He looked at the street to see the blonde boy that saw him what seemed like ages ago.

"You there!" Arthur called out.

"Y-Yes?" the trembling boy answered.

"What day is it?"

"I-It's Christmas, sir!"

He didn't miss it! The ghosts didn't make him miss it! "Can you do me a favor?"

"W-What sort of favor, sir?"

"Do you know Hedervary's? At the corner?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Do you know if she sold the turkey in the window yet?"

The boy's eyes widened. "The one as big as I am?"

"Yes, boy!"

"It's still there."

"Go buy it."

"W-What?"

"Tell them to bring it here! I'll give them directions once they get here! If you get it here, I'll give you a shilling! If you come back here within 5 minutes, I'll give you a half-a-crown!"

That boy ran like the wind.

"I'll give it to Yao." Arthur said as he went downstairs. "I bet they will all be happy."

When he got downstairs, the female store owner was already at the door. She would need a cab to carry that turkey all the way to Yao's. Arthur paid for the turkey, the cab, and the boy.

Arthur got dressed and practically skipped out the door. The people were out on the streets. Arthur had a huge smile on his face as he told every person he passed 'Merry Christmas'. He saw the familiar faces of the carolers and strolled over.

"Merry Christmas, fellows!"

They all stared at him as if he grew a second head. "Mr. Kirkland?" Toris asked.

"Yes. That's my name. I'm afraid I wasn't very polite to you yesterday. I'm sorry. I would like to make a donation."

Feliks looked at Toris. "Is it 2012 already, Toris?" he whispered.

"How much would you like to donate?"

Arthur smiled and whispered it into their ears. If they weren't shock before, they were now.

"Oh my..." Eduard managed to said.

"OMG, he's totally serious."

"If you please. Nothing less. Will you do me that favor?"

"Of course, sir!" Toris said.

"Thank you!" Arthur continued on his merry way toward Alfred's house.

Feliks smiled and looked at his friends. "And some say his heart grew, like, 3 sizes that day."

"This isn't the Grinch, Feliks."

...

After many needed donations and general good deeds, Arthur practically ran to Alfred's house. But when the door opened, it was just Michelle.

"Um... Hi, Arthur. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Michelle!" He ignored his sister's surprised look. "Is Alfred home?"

"Yes. He's in the dining room with Matthew."

"Lead the way!" Once his sister lead him to the dining room, he asked, "Alfred?"

Alfred looked up at Arthur. Almost no recognizing him due to the cheery smile on his face. "Artie?"

"I'm here to have that Christmas dinner with the family!"

Everyone raised an eyebrow. "Sure, Artie. 'Course you can join us!"

Next morning...

Yao was late. It was 48 minutes past 9. He was very late.

Arthur had arrived early to the bank that morning. Just to see Yao run in late.

"Yao," Arthur said in his usual harsh tone. "You're late."

"I'm very sorry, aru. I lost track of time."

"I can see that. Come here, Yao."

The Chinese man nervously stepped up to the Englishman.

"I'm not going to stand for this sort of thing any longer, Yao." He could see Yao trembling, and a smile came upon Arthur's face. "...So I'm going to raise your salary."

Yao looked up at him in shock. "...What?"

"Merry Christmas. I'll raise your salary, and help you with your family. We can talk it over some tea this afternoon."

After this Christmas, Arthur became a different man. He was kinder, he was generous, he became a good man. Some thought his change was good, some laughed at 'what the hell happened to Kirkland'. But he was enjoying himself, more than he ever did. And his friend, Francis, was smiling down at Arthur. Wherever he was wandering.

The End.

...

"...and that is how England became such a Christmas-y nation!" America finished.

All of the nations at the Christmas party gave him blank looks.

"Ok, I _know _that did not happen."

"I don't even celebrate Christmas, aru."

"America-san, how come I had to be Tiny Tim?"

England just sighed. "Merry Christmas, you git..."

"Merry Christmas, everyone!"

**It's finally done! And I'm not late! And hopefully nobody will steal the story this year! :D**

**Happy Holidays, everybody!**


End file.
